Xana's Warriors
by MattsLittleSister
Summary: The group sees two people fighting for Xana, afterwords two new students show up at school, and the gang doesn't notice the connection, Will the gang figure it out and get the two to fight with them, or will they be fighting for Xana forever? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Code Lyoko fanfic.**

**I don't own Code Lyoko**

Xana has attacked, so the gang is in Lyoko.

"Guys 5 more crabs and...wait a minute, what's this?"

"What is it Jeremie?" said Aelita hiding behind Odd who was shooting Laser Arrows at a block.

"I think its...people."

"What are you talking about Jeremie, we are the only ones that know about Lyoko." Yumi said aiming at another block.

"Look guys," Ulrich said as the last monster was gone.

They looked over to where Ulrich was pointing and couldn't belive what they saw. Walking alongside the crabs where two people. One was exactly like Aelita, except for that everything pink, was now blue (her hair, her clothes, and the marks under her eyes), and she had a bow and arrows. Also there was a boy, he had long black hair and was wearing a red and black samurai outfit.

"Whats up with that Jeremie?"

"They're not monsters, and they're not possesed. They are just like you guys, except they help Xana instead of fighting against him, that weird, I wonder what the deal is?"

"We might hurt the girl!" the blue haired girl yelled to the boy.

"Fight them anyway!" the boy yelled back.

The girl shot two arrows, one hitting Odd and the other devirtualizing Yumi.

"Sorry," wispered the blue haired girl, sad that she had to fight against these people.

The blue haired girl didn't do anything as Odd fought the crabs and Ulrich and the other boy fight.

Finally Ulrich landed a winning blow and the boy was gone. The blue haired girl knew he didn't have that many life points left, so she shot an arrow at him, devirtualizing him.

All that was left was Odd and the blue haired girl.

"I have to follow Xana." the blue haired girl said shooting an arrow at Odd. It hit, but didn't kill him.

Odd shot 10 arrows at the girl, and to her dismay all but one hit, and she was gone.

"Darn it," the girl yelled as she came out of the single scanner in her and her brother's basement.

"We lost sister, and on top of that, we have to start at a new school today."

"Well, let's be going then."

During this time Aelita had put in the code, and they were all heading to school.

"That was weird, why would anyone in the right mind help Xana?" Jeremie said mostly talking to himself but kind of talking to the others.

"It might have been my imagination, but the girl seemed to not want to fight us." Odd said thinking about the sad looking face he kind of saw on the girls face everytime she shot an arrow.

"Oh well, we'll figure it out later, time for class." Jeremie said as they entered the school.

They got to class right before it started.

"Class we have two new students. Do you two want to introduce yourselfs?"

A girl and a boy entered the class. The girl had black hair that was in a pony tail with a bunch of hair falling out, but still looking like she worked on it this morning. She was in a short red hoodie with a long sleeved black shirt underneath, and her black jeans had red flames at the bottom. The boy had black hair that went down to two inches above his shoulders with a headband underneath, he had on a black muscle shirt and a blue overshirt with black baggy jeans.

"Hi! I'm Rea Heroshe and this is my older brother Kri." the gjrl said looking around the room.

"Rea and Kri you two can sit at the back table on the right." said the teacher pointing to the table.

"Ok." said Rea as her and her brother walked to the back of the room.

Rea and Kri both knew the lesson, so Kri doodled on his notebook while Rea looked around the class studying all the people inside. When she got to the kid in purple she couldn't belive her eyes.

The kid had the face of a warrior on Lyoko.

**And so ends the chapter, Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of this story.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko**

Rea couldn't belive that one of the people her and her brother had just battled with went to their new school.

Rea looked at the kids around the one in purple, she recognized all of them but one.

After class as her and her brother walked around campus she told him about it.

"and they all had the faces of the warriors, brother."

"That's odd, I have to admit, I didn't expect that to happen." Kri said looking down at his sister.

There was a free period to do what ever you wanted to do, and the siblings had nothing to do so they went to the soccer feild and watched some people play.

"Do you think that they could recognize us like we did them?" said Rea with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, you could talk to them and see?" said Kri watching them play soccer.

"Why don't you talk to them, Kri?"

"Since when have I talked to anyone besides you, Rea?" said Kri to his sister with a ha-ha-look-I'm-right-and-just-made-a-awesome-point look on his face.

"You are such a pain, Akriota Heroshe," said Rea kicking him in the shin and then walking over to the gang who where now sitting down on the bleachers talking.

As she neared the gang, she heard some of what they were saying, even though she wasn't trying to listen to it.

"I still can't belive that someone would actually fight with Xana." Jeremie said typing something on his laptop.

Rea ignored the fact that she heard that and walked up to them.

"Hello!" Rea said smiling at the group.

"Hi, Rea, was it?" Ulrich said.

"Yeah,"

"Where is your brother?"

"He's over there, he got tired of talking to me," Rea said looking over to her brother who was listening to his headphones and reading a book.

"Oh, well my name is Ulrich and this is Yumi, Odd, and Jeremie," Ulrich said pointing to the others as he said their names.

"Hello!"

Odd looked at the girl, she looked kind of familiar.

"Have I met you before, Rea?" Odd said looking at her face.

"I've been in almost all of your classes, but other than that no."

"Ok, so, do you play any sports?"

"Not really, the only thing I'm any good at is archery," Rea said, she then realized what she had said and really hoped that the people in front of her didn't connect her statement to the warrior on Lyoko. They didn't seem to notice anything.

"Do you want to sit by us at lunch," said Odd standing up and preparing for the walk to the cafiteria.

"No thanks, I'm going to sit by my brother. See you guys later." Rea said as she turned around and started walking to Kri.

At lunch Rea and Kri got their food and sat down at a table in the back of the room.

"So, did they recognize you?"

"No, the boy in purple, Odd, said I look familier, but, We've been in their classes basically all day."

"That's good," Kri said.

Kri was looking out of the window and not at his tray when he went to pick up an orange slice and ended up with his fork in a nice cafiteria brussel sprout, which he then put in his mouth.

"Ugh," Kri said spitting out the vegitable as fast as he could, not caring where it went.

Unfortunatly for Sissy, she was going past their table and the brussel sprout ended up smacking her right in the face.

"What, hey what's the big deal!"

Kri just looked up at Sissy, and Rea laughed her head off.

"And just why did you throw this at me?" Sissy said glaring at Kri.

"Correction, he spit it at you." Rea said trying not to laugh.

"YOU SPIT THIS AT ME?" Sissy yelled.

"He didn't spit it at you, you walked into it." Rea said.

"What ever, I have better stuff to do then stand here talking to a kid that has to have his little sister stick up for him.

That statement made Kri really mad, and as Sissy walked off, he tripped her causing her to land right on her face.

"Nice ones you two, can I sit here?" Odd said.

"What happened to your friends, Odd?" Rea said wondering why he wasn't just with them.

"I was taking to long to eat,so they left me," Odd said with a fake sad face on.

"Oh."

"So are you two day students, or are you living in the dorms?"

"Our house is right down the road, but our parents are only home two nights a month, so we're living in the dorms."

"Have you found your rooms yet?"

"No,"

"Where are your papers, and I can help you find them."

Rea handed Odd her and her brothers papers, and he looked at the numbers.

"Let's see, Kri is in the same room as Jeremie, and Rea, I don't think anyone is in this room. I'll show you where they are.

Odd showed them where Rea's room was, and then showed them where Jeremie's and Kri's room is. They didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the afternoon so Rea and Kri went back to Rea's room and started putting her stuff up. When they got done with her room and Kri's room, they sat down on Kri's bed and talked.

"So, where the warriors nice, Rea."

"Yeah, I didn't really talk to them that much but they seemed ok."

"Are you sure that they didn't recognize you, Rea."

"I'm not sure, but it didn't seem like it."

"So, what did you think about the teachers here."

"They all seemed pretty nice, I think that that Jim dude has some major problems, though." Rea said as Jeremie opened the door.

"You've got that right." Jeremie said walking into the room.

"Hello, Kri, my name is Jeremie." He said.

Kri just looked up at him and then looked at Rea.

Rea noticed the desperate look on Kri's face and smiled.

"Well, I guess I can go now, see you later Kri and Jeremie."

As soon as Rea left the room Kri got out his drawing pad and started doodling, thinking about how school was going to be now that his supposed worst enemies were there.

**I know that the gang didn't show up much in this chapter, but they will be the main focus of the next one, I promise.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter...**

**I don't own Code Lyoko just like the rest of you.**

Breakfast.

Ulrich and Jeremie had just gotten their trays, and Odd was already at the table attacking his meal.

"So Rea's brother is in your room?" Ulrich said as they sat down.

"Yeah, its so weird, he never said a word the whole time I was in there." Jeremie said deciding what on his tray he should eat first.

"Did you try to talk to him, he might be shy." said Yumi, sitting down.

"I tried talking to him, every time I said something he would look at me and then just go back to whatever he was doing. I don't think he's shy, he just doesn't talk for some reason."

"I wonder why?" said Ulrich through a bite of scrambled egg.

"And on top of that when I woke up this morning he was gone."

"That's not unusual, Jeremie, he might have just been outside."

"I woke up at 5 this morning though, and he went to sleep after me, which was really late."

Odd was done with his food and looked around the cafitiria.

"Kri and Rea both aren't in here."

As Odd said this all the electricity went out in the cafitiria. They went outside and saw that the whole school had no electricity. Jeremie got out his laptop, and found that it wouldn't turn on.

"I think its Xana, let's go to the factory." Jeremie said walking to the forest.

They got to the factory and soon they were in Lyoko.

"Look." Odd said pointing north.

They looked in the direction and saw aelita, with her were Xana's two new fighters.

Aelita saw them and ran over to them, and the blue-haired girl and the boy in black did nothing to stop her.

"Aelita, did they do anything to you?" Jeremie asked.

"No, they just talked to me, they've been here for a while. It's so strange, if I didn't know better, I would think that they weren't enemies at all."

"What did you find out about them, Aelita?"

"I didn't really ask them anything. The boy's name is Rio and the girl's name is Ani."

"Xana isn't sending any monsters, I wonder what hes planning on doing." Jeremie said.

"Let's get this over with, warriors, I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Yelled Ani shooting 3 arrows all making their mark.

As Odd shot laser arrows at Ani all of them hitting her, Ulrich and Rio started fighting.

"Two against one, that's not fair," Ani said as she jumped to dogde Yumi's fan.

About 10 minutes passed and Ani, and Odd were almost dead. Yumi was doing good mostly she was guarding Aeltia just in case some of Xana's other monsters showed up. Ulrich and Rio both got divirtualized at the same time.

"Way to leave me alone to fight, Rio, your so totally awesome." said Ani shooting an arrow at Odd.

"Why don't you just give up, Ani, you know you're going to lose." Odd said trying to scare her.

"I know I'm going to lose, you don't have to say it." said Ani shooting two arrows one hitting Odd divirtualizing him and one hitting Yumi.

Yumi threw her fan at Ani, and she was gone.

Aelita put in the code and the gang was soon back at school only 45 minutes late for class.

Jeremie, Ulrich, even Odd payed attension to Mrs. Hertz not wanting to get into trouble. Two minutes after the gang sat down, Rea and Kri came running into the class room.

"You are late," said Mrs. Hertz giving the siblings an evil glare.

"Sorry Mam" said Rea as they both sat down.

Five minutes after Mrs. Hertz continude the lesson she caught Rea and Kri talking.

"Akriota and Reani Heroshe, first you are late my class and then you interupt, I will see you in detension after school." Yelled Mr. Hertz slamming her fist on the table.

Jeremie started thinking.

_'They were late just like us, what were they doing? Wait a minute, didn't they show up right after Ani and Rio on Lyoko? Rea and Ani, Reani, Kri and Rio, Krio.'_

"They're the same people?" Jeremie whispered into his notebook.

**Sorry it took me a while to update. Thanks for your reviews. **

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4, I do not own Code Lyoko...**

It was the next day.

Jeremie hasn't told anyone about Rea and Kri yet.

Jeremie has been watching Rea all day, not beliving she was the person fighting his friends.

After class, Jeremie couldn't hold it in anymore and walked up to her on the soccer bleachers.

"So, your good at archary?"

"What was that, Jeremie?" said Rea looking up at him, surprized by his out of the blue statement.

"You're good at archary, but then again, you've had lots of practice haven't you Ani?"

"So one of you guys has finally figured it out then?" said Rea laughing.

Jeremie just stared at the girl in front of him.

"I have to admit, I didn't think you would be the first, you're smarter than I thought. But, your friends aren't very observant are they, we've been here for a while, and they still haven't recognized us." said Rea.

Jeremie still couldn't say anything.

"Say something, Jeremie, are you in there?" said Rea waving her hand in front of Jeremie's face.

"Why do you fight for Xana, are you crazy." Jeremie said.

"The same reason you and your friends fight against him, its our duty."

"I can't belive you!"

"It's not like I want to Jeremie," said Rea getting upset.

"Whatever."

"Have you told the others yet?"

"No, but I will."

"That figures, I guess I won't have any friends at this school either will I, Jeremie?" said Rea laughing.

"Where is your brother today, Rea?"

"My dad is home today, so Kri is at home with him, me personaly, I don't really like my father."

"I'm really going to miss hanging out with you and your friends, Jeremie." Rea said as she walked to the cafitiria for supper.

At Supper...

"So, your saying that those people are Rea and Kri."

"Yeah, I can't belive it."

"I can't belive we didn't recognize them before." said Ulrich looking over in Rea's direction.

Rea knew Xana was about to attack the lunch room, so she got up, and headed toward her home.

"I'm not that hungry guys, I'm going to go work on Aelita's materialization program." Jeremie said standing up.

"Ok, see ya," Ulrich and Odd called to him as he walked off.

About 5 minutes later, hunderdeds of Xana controled spiders came out from the forest.

They surrounded the cafitiria traping the people inside.

"It's Xana, I'll call Jeremie." Ulrich said taking out his cellphone.

_"Hello?"_

"Jeremie, Xana has surrounded the cafitiria with poisonous spiders."

_"I'll get Yumi, just stay there, and protect the students inside from being bit."_

Jeremie called Yumi, and told her about the attack, the others being trapped, and about Rea and Kri.

Soon Yumi was in Lyoko. There she saw Rea along with 2 crabs.

"Well, I guess it could be worse." said Yumi getting out her fan.

Yumi threw her fan hitting the crab that was closest to Rea right in the eye, destroying it.

Aelita was hiding behind a rock close bye.

The crab that was left charged up and hit Yumi with a laser, and she replyed by throwing her fan at it. It didn't get rid of it, but greatly ingured it.

Yumi threw her fan at the crab again, it went through it, destroying it, and continude in it's circle hitting Rea. Rea got out her bow and arrows.

"So, you're really fighting against us huh?" Yumi said.

"Looks like it." said Rea shooting an arrow at Yumi.

Yumi dogdged and threw her fan at Rea.

"So, where's your brother." said Yumi watching her fan hit Rea.

"He's at home with our father, did your friends get caught in the cafitiria?" said Rea getting ready to shoot another arrow at Yumi.

"Yes," said Yumi, throwing her fan at Rea.

Two minutes went by and neither of the girls have lost any life points.

"Hurry up and destroy me, Yumi, do you want the students at school to all die from the spiders?" said Rea dodging Yumi's fan.

"If you are so worried about the students, why don't you let me hit you?" Yumi said throwing her fan again.

"If I don't fight, Xana will punish me." said Rea, hitting Yumi with one of her arrows.

Yumi threw her fan at Rea, and hit her as well.

"Hey, Yumi, how many more times do you have to hit me?" said Rea shooting an arrow at Yumi, but not hitting her.

"Once more." Yumi whispered as she threw her fan.

"Good job, Yumi, I knew you could finish me off without anyone getting hurt." Rea said right before she disapeared.

Aelita put in the code, and they went back in time.

They were back in the cafitiria.

"At least I get to enjoy and finish my food this time." Rea said to herself as she sat down by herself.

Rea looked towards the gang, and she saw that they were looking at her. Rea waved at them smiling and then went back to her meatloaf.

She knew that by now, all her almost friends knew that she and her brother were Xana's human warriors.

**It took me longer than I thought it would to update, sorry. And I have no idea where this story is going, so it might be a while before I add another chapter, but it will be up as soon as possible.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I wanted to wait until I got a review (or the month of November, which ever one came first) and I finally got one, Thank you k-kitsune!**

**I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Chapter 5...**

Rea didn't even try to say anything to the gang. She knew they were most likly very mad at her, maybe even madder than Jeremie was earlier. When she got done with her food, she went straight to her room.

**With the gang after she left...**

"I feel bad for Rea," Yumi said looking over at her empty seat.

"I don't," Jeremie said being stubborn.

"You're being stubborn, Jeremie, think about it, we were her only friends at this entire school except her brother, and now we're mad at her, how do you think she feels." Yumi said back to him.

"They shouldn't have done the thing that made us mad at them in the first place."

**Back to Rea...**

When Rea got to her room, she sat down on her bed facing the window. She reached underneath her bed and pulled out a box.

In the box, was a bow and some rubber arrows. Her brother had gotten them for her as a joke when they first started fighting for Xana. Everytime she felt like thinking, she always got them out and shot them at something.

She went to her window and pulled back the curtains and pulled up the blinds, leaving just the plain window. She went back to her bed but instead of sitting down she grabbed the bow and one of the arrows. She licked the arrow so it would stick better, and she shot it at the middle of the window.

Kri was going to his sister's room. He had skipped school to be at home, so he hadn't seen her all day, and he wanted to talk to her. By this time Rea had 6 of her 15 rubber arrows stuck to her window.

Rea heard something behind her, it startled her, and she turned around shooting her 7th rubber arrow at whatever had just made the noise.

The arrow came into contact with the middle of Kri's forehead, and he looked at his sister.

"Did you have to lick it first?" Kri asked pulling it off of his head.

"Sorry, Kri, you scared me." said Rea

"That's ok." Kri said handing the arrow back to his little sister, and wipeing his forehead off with his sleeve.

"They know our secret now." Rea said as she shot the arrow at the window.

"Really, who figured it out?" Kri said sprawling out on Rea's bed.

"Jeremie, he's pretty smart. I think he figured it out because the teacher had said our names out loud in class." Rea said sitting down by Kri.

"Weird, how was the attack today, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I did fine, only Yumi was there. She beat me just in time to save all the trapped students in the cafitira, but it took her long enough for Xana to know that I was actually trying to beat her.

"That's good. But, now that they all know, it's really going to suck when I have to go to my room."

"Everything will be fine, Brother."

"Yeah, whatever."

"How was dad?" Rea asked not really caring how he was doing.

"He was good, happy to be home."

"Did he say anything about me?" asked Rea even though she already knew the answer.

"Just gripes, as usual. I have tons of homework, I'm going to go to my room, Ok?"

"Ok. See you later, good luck with Jeremie when you see him." Rea said smiling as her brother left the room.

Much to Kri's dismay, Jeremie was in the room when he got there. He was on his computer doing something, talking to Aelita.

When he heard Kri enter the room he turned off the monitor really fast and turned around to see who it was, when he saw that it was Kri, he turned it back on and continude whatever he was doing.

_'I wonder if he's mad, or he's just not talking to me because he knows I won't answer.' _Kri thought as he went over to his bed, grabbed his cd player, and sat down on his bed, staring at Jeremie's poster of Einstein, that he had over his bed.

About 30 minutes later, Jeremie was working on his homework and Kri decided to follow his example.

On Kri's math homework, he was stuck on the same problem he was stuck on in class. He needed to ask someone how to do it, but he wasn't going to. He couldn't figure it out, he started to really get mad, and he started tapping his pencil on his desk.

Jeremie looked over at Kri, because his tapping was annoying him. He saw that Kri was stuck on a math problem. He went over to him and looked at his paper.

"Use the Pythagorean Theorem." he said walking back over to his own desk.

_'I'm such an idiot,why couldn't I think of that by myself?' _Kri thought smacking himself on the head with the palm of his hand.

Kri finished the problem, and got to the rest of his homework. About 45 minutes after, he was done. Jeremie had finished his homework 43 minutes earlier, and he was on his computer again.

_'Even though I never would have talked to them anyway, I have to figure out a way to free Rea and me from Xana's clutches, so Jeremie and the others might forgive us, Rea needs them as friends not enemies.'_ Kri thought as he sat down on his bed to concentrate.

After about 10 minutes a pretty good plan finally hit him.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I wanted to get it done, and I kinda have writer's block.**

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kri woke up, first he looked at the window, the sun was up. He looked at his clock, it was 8: 10. He got up and saw that Jeremie had already left. He left the room and headed towards his sister's room.

When he got there, he slowly opened the door. He went inside and walked over to Rea's bed, she was asleep and she was still holding on to one of her rubber arrows she had been messing with the night before.

"Sister, wake up." he whispered in her ear.

"Huh, Kri, what are you doing?" she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Get up, we're going to Lyoko."

"Why?"

"I did some thinking last night, and I have a good idea to fix the problem with Jeremie and the others."

"What about school?"

"There is no school today."

"Ok, go outside, I'll be there in a minute."

In 6 minutes they were at home in the basement.

Kri sat down at the small computer that stood right beside the scanner.

"Ladies first," Kri told Rea as he started to type on the keyboard.

Rea got into the scanner and the doors shut.

"Go," Kri said as he pressed enter, then started to set up the automatic transfer for himself.

He got into the scanner, and soon he was in the forest region beside Rea.

"Now, what are we going to do?" Rea asked Kri.

"You remember that we can get into Xana's files in sector five, right?"

"Yeah, I also remember how hard it is to get back to Earth."

"If we don't get divertualized, we don't have to worry about that, do we? We are going to go to sector five, and we are going to find a way to free us from the hold Xana has on us."

They went to the ledge to call the transporter.

"Scipio" Reasaid quietly calling thier ride.

They got to to sector 5, pressed the button that kept the enviroment from changing, and they were soon at a place that Rea could pull up a computer screen.

At about 9 they heard something behind them.

"We were wondering where you where, it was alot easyier to fight without you two." Ulrich said. Odd and Aelita were behind him.

"There was an attack?" Rea asked looking up from the screen.

"Yeah, you didn't know about it?" Odd said.

"Kri, we weren't there, he's going to punish us, what is he going to do?" Rea said scared.

"Just keep looking, Rea." Kri whispered drawing his sword just in case the others attacked.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't find it." Rea said shifting through the windows as fast as she could.

"Keep looking, you'll find it, don't be afraid," Kri whispered to her.

Odd shot an arrow at Kri, it was so sudden, Kri couldn't dodge it, and the arrow hit him in the stomach.

"Oh God." Kri said wrapping his left arm around his stomach, and bending over, but still holding his sword in his right hand.

"Brother?" Rea said looking up from the screen.

_'That really hurt, I think I know what Xana did now.' _Kri thought.

"Don't stop looking, Rea, I'll be fine." Kri said quietly as he straightend himself out and prepared himself for battle.

He didn't attack, but instead just stood infront of Rea protecting her, and waited for the others to attack him, hoping that Odd would shoot at him, instead of Ulrich sword fighting him.

His hopes were crushed as he saw Ulrich run at him. Ulrich tried to slice him, but he blocked. He tried to stay infront of Rea, but sooner than he thought he was away from her side, leaving her ungarded. Luckily some monsters had come, and were keeping Odd busy.

"I can't find it!" Rea yelled freaking out.

"Rea, keep looking, you have to find it, this might be our last chance, do you want to be Xana's slave for the rest of your life!" Kri yelled to her over Ulrich's head as he cut into Ulrich's stomach. So far, not counting the first hit, he had only had tiny hits, and he hoped it would stay that way.

Ulrich was divirtualized. Unfortunatly for Kri, Odd was done fighting the monsters that were keeping him busy, and he started shooting at Kri again.

Kri ran over to Rea so he could block her too. And started blocking Odd's arrows.

"I can't find it, Kri." Rea said shifting through the windows almost as fast as her hands could move.

"Calm down, Rea, It has to be in there somewhere," Kri said to her, right after he almost got hit by an arrow.

Rea moved over the window, and underneath was the one they had been looking for.

"Kri! I found it!" She yelled joyusly, as she sent it to their computer at home.

"Get ready to run then, do you remeber the way back to the transporter room?" Kri said quietly.

"Yes."

"Ok then, get ready." Kri said putting his sword back into its holder.

"Run," Kri whispered as they ran their butts off to get back to the transporter room.

Two minutes later, Kri and Rea where back in their basement. Rea had went first, and when her brother came out of the scanner, he fell over. Right before his face hit the floor, she caught him.

"Brother?" Rea whispered to him.

"I feel like crap." Kri said softly, he was still feeling the pain from the fighting in Lyoko, and he passed out.

Rea put a pillow under his head, and wrapped him up in a blanket. Then she went over to the computer.

She opened the file that she had sent to the computer, and started to put it into effect. 5 minutes later she was done, and she heard a noise. She turned around and saw that Kri had woken up and was sitting on the floor.

"Kri, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good," he said standing up and walking over to her.

"I knew you could find it." He said giving her a hug.

"We're free, Kri, we never have to fight them ever again." Rea said smiling.

**Was this chapter good? **

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy. And I have really horrible writers block.**

**Chapter 7...**

Rea and Kri were in their kitchen celebrating their newly found freedom with pancakes.

"Since when can you cook, Rea?" Kri said after he swallowed a bit bite of food.

"Since I learned how to teach myself things instead of waiting for Mom to teach me." Rea said.

"Well Ok then."

"Are you well enough to go back to school, or do you want to stay here for a while?" Rea asked.

"School I guess," Kri said looking around.

Rea knew that going to school would be the best thing, the house was really dusty because the times their mother came home, she was to busy to clean, and there was hardly any food or anything either.

"We really need to take the time to clean up someday, Kri." Rea said standing up and walking over to the sink.

"But, not today." Kri said smiling and joining her.

They cleaned their dishes and then got ready to return to school.

As they walked over to school, they talked about the situation they were in.

"I feel really bad." Rea said.

"Why?" Kri asked looking at her.

"Because the whole reason that we went to the 5th sector is so I might have a chance with being their friend again, but the only thing we accomplised is you getting your butt kicked, and them getting even madder at us.

**After Lyoko with the gang...**

Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi were all in the computer room talking about Kri and Rea.

"That was strange." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, what were they doing in sector 5 anyway?" Yumi asked, she had gotten divirtualized in the forest region and never made it to sector 5.

"I have no idea." Jeremie said.

"They were trying to find some sort of really important code or something, I think," Ulrich said, he remembered Rea saying she couldn't find what ever she was looking for.

"Well, we better get back to school, even though we don't have classes today." Yumi said standing up.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss lunch, we are having meatballs today." Odd said joining Yumi.

When they got to the lunch room, they didn't see Rea or Kri.

**With Rea and Kri...**

Kri was still kindof tired when they got to school. He was about to fall asleep, so Rea took him to his room and made him lie down.

"Good Sleep, Brother." Rea said quietly as she left his room.

When Rea got to the lunch room, she got a tray even though she wasn't hungry at all. She sat there poking at her meatballs, and just stared at the table.

After about 10 minutes of not doing anything, she decided to leave.

Before she left, she went over to Jeremie and his friends.

"Odd, do you want my stawberry cheese cake?" she asked him offering it to him, because she knew that he really liked dessert and he could eat 5 servings in one setting.

Odd and everyone else at the table all didn't say anything.

"Ok then, just thought I would ask." Rea said as she left. She dumped every bit of her non eaten meal in the trash, and went outside.

She didn't want to bother her brother, and she didn't want to go to her room, so she went to the edge of the forest and climbed up in one of the trees.

A couple of minutes after Rea left, Jeremie felt like being alone.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go, I need to think." Jeremie said before leaving.

First Jeremie went to his room. When he got there, he saw that Kri was sleeping, and Jeremie didn't want to bother him, so he went to walk to the factory. After a few hours there, talking to Aelita, he went back to school and went to sleep.

**3 days later...**

Nothing had changed between Rea and Kri and the Gang.

"I can't belive we went through all that trouble for nothing." Rea said while she was doing her homework in the auditorium after class was over.

"Things will get better, Rea." Kri said.

"They'd better get better soon, I'm getting tired of waiting." Rea said.

Kri looked around the auditorium, there was going to be a dance that night and everyone was in there getting things ready. Rea was stuck on a math problem.

"I wish you didn't suck at math and science, then you could help me," Rea said.

"Well what is the question?" Kri asked looking at her book.

"How in the heck are you supposed to solve using weight when they only give you mass?" Rea asked loudly.

"I have no idea." Kri said shrugging.

Rea saw Herb walking past.

"Hey You, Sissy's Friend, can you help me with something?" She asked Herb.

"My name is Herb." He said, then he walked off.

"Well thank you for all your help, Herb." Rea grumbled.

"If you were nicer, he would of helped you." Kri said laughing.

"I need either someone smart, or a science book."

"Why don't you ask Jeremie?" Kri said.

"Ok, I need either someone smart that will talk to me, or a science book," Rea said correcting her statement.

"Well your in trouble then aren't you?" Kri said laughing.

Yumi had heard her question and she walked over to Rea to help. Even though the others were mad at them, and so was she, she was going to help her anyway.

"You take the mass in kg, then multiply it by the earths gravitational pull witch is 9.8, to get its weight in newtons." Yumi said when she got there.

Rea was surprized someone actually helped her, she was even more surprized when she turned and saw that it was Yumi.

"Thank you, Yumi." Rea said writing what Yumi had said on the top of her paper so she wouldn't forget.

"No problem." Yumi said as she walked back over to her friends.

When Yumi got over to Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd, they all heard Jeremie's computer.

Rea noticed the noise and looked over in that direction.

Rea heard Jeremie say something about Xana, then him and the others ran out of the room.

"Xana has attacked, Kri." Rea said turning back.

"Do you want to go to Lyoko?" Kri asked.

"Anything is better than homework." Rea said standing up.

"Let's go then." Kri said standing up and walking out the door.

When Kri and Rea got to Lyoko, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were all already there.

Kri and Rea hid behind a boulder when they saw that they were already fighting 3 crabs and 4 blocks.

Kri and Rea watched until, Yumi and Ulrich were both gone, and Odd was really low on points. All of the original monsters were gone, but more had taken their place. And for some reason, Jeremie had not noticed that Kri and Rea were there yet.

"We need to go help Odd, he has his hands full, and Aelita is ungarded." Rea said starting to walk towards them with Kri behind her.

Kri walked inbetween to blocks. The blocks didn't do anything, because they thought Kri and Rea were there to help them.

"Oh great, Rea and Kri are here, Jeremie." Odd said getting ready to fight them.

"I see that, I wonder what took them so long?" Jeremie said.

The block closest to Rea was charging up, and was about to shoot at Odd and Aeltia.

Rea grabbed an arrow, and because she was just arms length from the block, instead of shooting it, she just ramned the arrow into the Xana symbol on the side of the blocks body.

Right after she did that, Kri grabbed his sword and jumped on the top of the other block, and stabbed his sword into its symbol.

Rea walked over to Odd and Aelita to help them from over where they were at.

"You two are helping us?" Odd said not beliving what he had just seen.

"Why wouldn't we help you?" Rea said smiling and shooting an arrow at one of the 5 monsters that were left.

"You're supposed to be fighting for Xana, we are supposed to enemies." Odd said shooting at a crab.

"Who said we were enemies, I offered you my dessert last night." Rea said shooting again.

Odd didn't say anything, and they returned to fighting, Xana sending another monster for every one destroyed.

5 minutes later, Kri and Rea were both almost dead and there was only one mega tank left.

The Mega Tank shot, hitting Kri and Rea divertualizing both of them.

Since there was only one scanner in Rea and Kri's basement, they were both sent through the scanner at the same time.

Kri fell to the floor first, and Rea landed on top of him.

"That was weird, let's try not to do that again." Rea said.

"Yeah, could you get off of me?" Kri said his face pressed against the floor.

"Oh, sorry." Rea said rolling off of him.

"Oh no," Kri said as he sat up.

"What is the matter, Kri." Rea asked.

"It's all broken."

Rea looked over at the scanner, it was broken. She went over to the computer, and it was messed up also.

"That's going to be hard to fix." Kri said joining her.

End

**I would like to say once again, that I am very sorry it took me so long. I was going to put up this chapter yesterday, but the electricity went out at our house, and it didn't get turned on untill really late. This chapter wasn't very good, but I still have writers block. I'll try to get over it and maybe the next chapter won't be really bad.**

**Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**Chapter 8...**

It was 4 days after the last Xana attack when Rea and Kri's computer was broken.

Jeremie and his friends talked to them sometimes, but they were still pretty mad at the two.

It was right after lunch. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were all playing soccer, Jeremie was doing something on his laptop on the bleachers, and Kri and Rea were also on the bleachers pretty far away from Jeremie talking.

"I finally fixed our stupid scanner last night." Rea said.

"That's cool, but why didn't you tell me you went to work on it, I could of helped you."

"I checked up on you, but you were asleep, and I didn't want to bother you." Rea answered.

"Did you get any farther on the computer problem?" Kri asked.

"No, I can't figure out how to fix it, which makes the scanner being fixed useless." Rea said annoyed at the stupid piece of machinery.

"That stinks, we can't go to Lyoko without it." Kri said.

"We don't really have any reason to go anymore, why do we even bother." Rea said.

"Because it's fun, Lyoko gives us a purpose, unlike school,"

"School gives people purpose, Brother, your just mad because you have to take Math tutoring." Rea said smiling.

"That reminds me, I have to go, see you later, Rea." Kri said standing up and leaving.

"See you later." Rea said watching him walk away. Then she moved over to the otherside of Jeremie wanting a change of senery, she was a bit more close to him than she was before, but he didn't seem to care.

"I really need help with that stupid computer..." Rea said quietly to herself.

"What's wrong with it?" Jeremie asked not looking up from his laptop.

Rea was surprized that he was talking to her.

"I don't know,"

"We don't have school this afternoon, I could go help you with it if you want me to." Jeremie offered closing his laptop.

"Why do you want to help us, Jeremie?" Rea asked not looking at him.

"Because I know that whatever you were looking for in sector 5 must of been very important." Jeremie said.

"Well, let's go then." Rea said standing up.

After they started walking to Rea and Kri's house, they started talking.

"Why do you say that?" Rea asked.

"Say what?"

"That you know that what I was looking for was important."

"I saw on the computer screen that you didn't just lose lifepoints when you were hit, you could actually feel the pain, and yet, your brother kept fighting anyway."

"Well, you are right, my brother went through Hell so I could find that code, and it didn't even change anything." Rea said turning down her driveway.

"What did the code do anyway?" Jeremie asked following her to the door.

"It freed us." Rea said as she unlocked the door and walked inside.

Jeremie looked around the house after he entered. The house looked as if its owners had left along time ago but left all of their things behind. There was dust everywhere, and he knew that noone had cleaned the house in a very long time. Jeremie sneezed because all of the dust in the air.

"Sorry it's so dusty, Jeremie, it hasn't been cleaned in at least a year. The computer is this way." Rea said as she headed downstairs.

"Why do you and Kri stay at school when you could just stay here?" Jeremie asked following Rea down the stairs.

"Well it's really dusty, and," Rea said joking around.

"I'm just kidding, We haven't stayed in this house for more than 3 days at a time since about9 years ago." Rea said as she reached the last step and turned on the basement light.

Jeremie saw the computer and the scanner in the corner of the room.

"Those are much more simple than the ones that we have at the factory." Jeremie said pointing to the scanner and computer.

"Do you think I could go to the factory sometime, Jeremie?" Rea asked as she noticed a loose screw on the side of the scanner.

"Sure, I guess, if it's ok with the others." Jeremie said as Rea sat down and grabbed a screwdriver.

"I guess I can't then, huh?" Rea said smiling at her and Kri's misfortune.

"When did the computer mess up?" Jeremie asked as he sat down on the computer chair.

"It crashed when the scanner broke, because Kri and I were sent through it at the same time, stupid MegaTank." Rea said as she stood and walked over to Jeremie.

"I think I know how to fix it, but it will probably take a long time." Jeremie said typing.

"I knew you would figure out what was wrong with it as soon as you sit down." Rea said half grumbling.

"Since I am fixing it, can I ask you a question?" Jeremie asked Rea.

"Go ahead." Rea said sitting down on the old recliner close to the computer.

"You said that code that you found freed you and Kri, what were you Xana's slaves or something?" Jeremie asked halfway joking.

"Yeah, we were." Rea answered seriously.

"Why were you his slaves, what did you do?" Jeremie asked.

"A long time ago Kri and I's little sister and older twin brothers were in an accident. Xana came to us and said he could save them, if me and Kri would become his followers, so we did, and he saved them."

"But then, my sister and brothers all died two years later because of some virus or something they got somehow, and it was obvious that Xana did it, but we had to contuinefighting for him anyway."

"But not thinking about we were stuck there, Kri and I kind of enjoyed it, the fighting I mean, not the endangering the entire planet thing. But then we fought Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi for the first time, then the next day we meet you at school, and we knew who you were the entire time, but we had to fight you anyway." Rea said.

"Why couldn't you just stop?" Jeremie asked.

"We tryed to quit at least three times, it never worked."

"Then you guys start to be my friends, but then you found out about Kri and I, and got really mad at us."

"So Kri got the idea to go to Sector 5 and find something to free us, and we finally did,"

"That's what the code was for." Jeremie said, even though she had already told him along time before.

"Yeah, we thought that if we didn't fight you guys anymore, maybe you would forgive us, and be our friends again. I guess that was a pretty stupid thought huh, it didn't work." Rea said smiling at her last statement.

"I'm almost done." Jeremie said still working on the computer.

"Thank you again, Jeremie." Rea said.

"It's no problem, Rea." Jeremie said.

"Finished, It should work now." Jeremie said turning in his chair.

"Ok, Do you want to back to school now." Rea asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Jeremie said standing up.

"I think it's supper time, we'd better hurry, before the cafitiria closes." Rea said going up the basement stairs.

Neither of the two talked untill they were in school grounds.

"Jeremie," Rea said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Jeremie said.

"Hurry up and materailize Aelita, she's really nice, she was the only one that was still nice to me after you guys found out about Kri and I, I would enjoy having her here."

"I will."

"If you ever need any help, Kri and I will always be there for you." Rea said walking away.

**A nice informational chapter, I blame the faulty school system. Oh well, the next chapter will hopefully be better.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I didn't really want to type, and I had nothing to type, and on top of that I was sick, grounded, and my computer was broken for about a week. But now the new chapter is up, its short and crappy, but it's up, so be happy.**

During the last class of the day, the intercom came on, and the Principal gave an important announcement.

"Students, after classes are over, go to the aditorium, we are going to have a short assembly then we are going to set the aditorium up for a surprize dance that we are going to have tonight. Enjoy the dance, I'm expecting all of you to come. That is all the announcements for now." Then the intercom was turned off, and the teacher started talking again.

"I can't belive we are having another dance, didn't we just have one less than a week ago?" Rea asked Kri, they were in the auditorium, Rea was sitting on the stage, and Kri was sitting against the stage on the floor beside her.

"We never go to any of them, so why do you care?" Kri said.

"Good point, I might go to the one tonight, do you wanna be my date?" Rea said laughing at the last thing she said.

"I'd rather go with Herb." Kri said smiling.

"Akriota Heroshe, that is so rude." Rea said kicking him.

"Now what did I do to deserve that?" Kri said smiling and rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"I wish I would have brought my bag, I'm so bored I actually want to do homework." Rea said watching all the students do things to prepare for the dance.

"You can always do mine," Odd said laughing and throwing his backpack in her direction.

"Odd, if I did your homework you would flunk, the last time I made an A on something was in 2nd grade." Rea said giving his bag back to him.

"Hey, do you wanna go see the factory?" Jeremie said as he walked to them with Ulrich and Yumi behind him.

"Really?" Rea said looking at Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"It's ok with us, we can go right now." Yumi said smiling.

"Come on, Kri." Rea said turning towards him.

He got up and they followed the gang to the forest.

They got to this manhole and went inside. At the bottom Rea and Kri saw some skateboards and a scooter. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd all grabbed one of the skateboards and went down the tunnel.

"The sewer leads to the factory, come on." Jeremie said when he saw the look on Rea and Kri's faces.

Rea and Kri followed him down the tunnel and up a ladder, then they were on a bridge and they followed him into the factory.

"This place is amazing." Rea said looking around as they walked to the deadend where the ropes hang.

"Come on." Jeremie said grabbing a rope and swinging down. Rea and Kri followed him with no troubles.

They got into a elevator and went down. The doors opened to reviel the computer room Ulrich, Yumi and Odd where all sitting around talking.

"This is amazing..." Rea said walking around. She walked to the hologram thing of Lyoko.

"I've never noticed that before, What's the round thing in the middle, is it Sector 5?" She said pointing.

"I'm not sure." Jeremie answered.

Rea ran over to the computer chair, and as the chair spun around she spun the chair around in circles.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she shouted as she went towards the computer.

Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd looked at her with a weird look. And Kri who was standing in the corner by the elevator just shook his head.

"Wow, you actually have Lyoko symbols on yours, ours is just a Matrix screen saver." she said when the chair stopped, laughing.

"Jeremie!" Aelita exclaimed as a window popped up showing her face.

Rea yelped as she went back because she wasn't expecting aelita to do that.

Jeremie walked over to the computer.

"What is it, Aelita?" Jeremie asked.

"It's Xana he's activated a tower in the forest region." she said.

"Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are on their way." Jeremie said turning to them, they quickly got in the elevator and went to the scanner room.

"Kri and I are going home so we can help." Rea said.

"I can send you from here if you give me a minute." Jeremie said.

"Ok." Rea said

Jeremie virtualized Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd, then he started programming Rea and Kri into the system. A minute later he was done.

"The scanners are in a room one story down." Jeremie said pointing to the elevator.

"K!" Rea said as sheskipped to the elevator grabbing hold of Kri on the way.

They went to the room and saw three scanners. They both got into one.

Jeremie said something and soon they were in the air falling towards the ground in the forest region. Rea landed on her butt, and Kri landed on his feet beside her.

"Is it just me, or is the fall from our scanner lower." Rea said standing up and looking around.

"It's not the scanners fault if you can't stick your landing, Rea." Kri said as he started walking towards Aelita and the others.

"Hello, Rea, Kri." Aelita said as she saw them walking over.

Rea gave her a salute while Kri nodded his head.

"Guys there's a bunch of monsters comeing your way." Jeremie said.

They all looked around and they saw at least 12 of each kind of monster except for the mega tanks, there was only 4 or 5 of them.

"Dear Xana, when will you learn, its supposed to be 2 of every animal not 12." Rea said grabbing her arrows and shooting three all of them hitting a monster.

Everyone started to fight the monsters, Ulrich and Kri working as a team, Odd and Rea shooting, and Yumi throwing her fans guarding Aelita who was behind a tree behind her.

**The End.**

**I would like to thank,**

**psycho on the run, iNVERTED, K-Kitsune, i love athrun, Angels 'n Dreams, smx underground.**

**THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! not really, but thanks, I was really close to quitting, and if it weren't for you peoples, this story would be deleated by now.**


End file.
